endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Agnato Gy Kbrilma
Agnato gy Kbrilma is the land surrounding much of the Rihnit Coastline and got its name from the dense fog which appears during dawn and dusk. It is also on one of the Rihnit Provinces and is home to the Rihnit Capital, Agnato Gy Kbrilma Yah. 'Geography and Climate' Agnato Gy Kbrilma is exclusively no more than a dozen or two miles away from the ocean at the very most. In some parts the area is also rather hilly with sand dunes. The majority of the water in Agnato gy Kbrilma comes from the morning and evening fog. This fog makes sailing during those times extremely dangerous. However, the fog creates enough moisture for small scale farming to occur and to moderate the climate somewhat. 'Flora and Fauna' The flora found on land in this region is comprised of various grasses, bushes, and trees. Mopane and Bobab trees are especially abundant. The most important land vegetation though are the watermelon, barrel and prickly pair, along with the frankincense tree. The flora along the shoreline of Agnato Gy Kbrilma is made up of seaweed and kelp exclusively. Fauna local to Agnato Gy Brilma are often animals also commonly found in other deserts (eg: camels, rodents, small reptiles, insects, arachnids, ect)and coastal regions (seagulls and other shore birds, ect). Feral pigs, cats, sheep, and foul also call this place their home. The ocean fauna is also made up largely of animals that are found elsewhere in similar environments. Animals like sharks, cephalopods, jellyfish, lobsters, crabs, teleosts (ray-lined fish), along with whales and dolphins. 'History' Out of all of Ojasaon, Agnato gy Kbrilma was the first place known by outsiders. It was a land of mystery to most people. Tales of missing ships attempting to go into the region were so frequent, that people thought the place was cursed. The area was first populated in any substantial amount by the Agiba around 20 or so KA. They helped found the city, whose ruins would later become the foundation of the current Rihnit Capital. Little went on as a whole in Agnato gy Kbrilma since Agiban Society Collapsed. Both the Agiba and then later, the Jaorudga had little to no interest in the coastal region in general. That changed when Arryima decided to build what would be the future city of the Rihnit on top of the old Agiban Ruins. 'Economy' The economy of Agnato gy Kbrilma is based mainly on trade, small-scale agriculture, aquaculture, and fishing. The crops commonly grown in this region are watermelons, coconuts, barrel and prickly pair cacti. They are grown because of their high water content. Commercially, frankincense is the most important crop grown within Agnato gy Kbrilma. Frankincense is the means in which the natives of Agnato Gy Kbrilma are able to obtain iron and other types of metal. Somthing that's woefully lacking in much of Agnato Gy Kbrilma. The animals typically raised here are similar to the animals kept by people in other parts of Ojasaon. As with the rest of Ojasaon, the same prohibitions about what animals are edible and which ones are not are also present. Dogs, cats, camels, horses, bees, and falcons are all kept in Ojasaon but are also considered forbidden to eat (due to practicality or tradition). Chickens, geese, pigs, cattle are all commonly bred and consumed. But the most commonly consumed domestic animal are sheep. The locals of this reigon are also extremely active in the practice of waterculture. The kelp that the locals grow along the coastlines is not just a potential food source itself, but it also helps lure in other aquatic life. Which means that the resources needed to catch large amounts of fish is cut drastically. All animals located in the ocean are caught and consumed (to the exclusion of the jellyfish). The second most valuable product in Agnato gy Kbrilma after frankincense is salt. The salt is extremely useful for those living further inland as it allows them to preserve food for a much greater period of time. Category:Rihnit Category:Geography Category:Ojasaon Category:History